Polityka zamkniętych drzwi
Polityka zamkniętych drzwi – piąty odcinek serialu Sonic Boom. Fabuła Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy usiłują powstrzymać Doktor Eggmana, który planuje zmienić wszystkie kokosy na wyspie na Eksplodokosy za pomocą Bombopająków. Drużynie udaje się odbić wybuchające kokosy w stronę Eggmana, komentując absurdalność tego planu. Kiedy zostają otoczeni przez Eksplodokosy, Amy przypomina sobie o planowanym spotkaniu ze Sticks przy wulkanie. Sonic i Knuckles wyrzucają wszystkie bomby w stronę Eggmana, przez co ten ucieka. W Norze Sticks Amy mówi Sticks, by ta przygotowała się na wyprawę do wulkanu, na co ta otwiera swój magazyn i zaczyna szukać torebki. Amy jest zszokowana ilością gratów jaką posiada Sticks, więc decyduje się zorganizować wyprzedaż, wbrew woli borsuczki. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles pomagają z organizacją, jednak jeż wypomina Amy, że ta za bardzo się rządzi. Ona natomiast twierdzi, że jedynie lituje się nad "żałosną" kumpelką. Wyprzedaż trwa i ciągle pojawiają się nowi klienci. Jednak Sticks jest niechętna na sprzedaż jakiejkolwiek rzeczy i irytuje się kiedy Amy robi to pomimo jej sprzeciwu. Tails znajduje na wystawie monolituczny kryształ górski, który mógłby mu się przydać do Pryzmatowego niwelatora. W tymczasie Eggman przyjeżdża na wyprzedaż próbując ukraść komiks znajdujący się na stoisku, jednak cały przeszkadza mu w tym Sonic. W międzyczasie Knuckles i Tails przenoszą ławkę na prośbę Amy, a ta kontynuuje sprzedaż ku niezadowoleniu Sticks. Amy udaje się następnie do magazynu Sticks po resztę gratów, skąd zabiera deskę surfingową. Odsłoniła ona kamienną płytę z wizerunkiem żaby wydającą dziwne dźwięki, jednak jeżyca zignorowała to. Amy wychodzi spowrotem na zewnątrz, gdzie zastanawia się nad wycenieniem deski. Sticks słysząc o desce, biegnie do kamiennej płyty. Amy dołącza do Sticks, która tłumaczy jej, że deska barykadowała przejście do pieczary, w której żyją żarłoczne Żaboglyty. Chwilę później stwory usiłują się wydostać z pieczary, a dziewczyny usiłują ich powstrzymać. Amy woła o pomoc, po czym pojawiają się chłopaki, którzy również z trudnością usiłują powstrzymać Żaboglyty. Knuckles, Sticks i Sonic wypominają Amy sprzedaż, kiedy nagle Żaboglyty cofają się spowrotem do pieczary zabierając Sticks ze sobą. Przyjaciele chcą j ąjak najszybciej uratować, jednak Tails nie jest pewny, gdyż jeszcze nie dokończył Pryzmatowego niwelatora. Sonic mówi, żeby się nie martwił, po czy, sugeruje by stworzyli prowizoryczne bronie z gratów na wyprzedaży, po czym tak uzbrojeni ruszyli po Sticks. Głęboko w jaskini Sticks związana i zakneblowana ma zostać złożona w ofierze bogowi Żaboglytów, Żabomemnomowi. Sticks jednak udaje się uwolnić, ale Żaboglyty mają przewagę liczebną. Nagle pojawiają Sonic i reszta, i pomagają Sticks pokonać stwory. Drużyna ponownie barykaduje wejście do pieczary. Będąc na zewnątrz Sticks przypomina sobie o planowanych pogaduchach z Amy, więc wraz z nią udają się pod wulkan, zostawiając chłopakom wyprzedaż. Sonic znajduje Eggmana, który nadal próbuje przynajmniej zakupić komiks po niższej cenie. Sonic ostatecznie zgadza się na to. Doktor odchodzi z nowo zakupionym komiksem, jednak po drodze został on zniszczony przez Eksplodokos. Będac przy wulkanie Amy pyta się Sticks, czy ta boi się, że Żaboglyty się uwolnią, jednak ta uważa, że tym raem bycie uwięzionym nie będzie im przeszkadzać. I w tym samym czasie ukazany jest szaman Żaboglytów, któremu podobają się meble zostawione przez Team Sonic, twierdząc że ożywiły one im wnętrze. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Sticks the Badger * Doktor Eggman * Żaboglyty ** Szaman Żaboglytów ** Og (wspomniany) * Bombopająki * Wybredny Bóbr * Pani Koza * Pani Mors * Stratford * Burmistrz Fink * Stara Małpa * Małpie Dziecko Ciekawostki * Początkowo odcinke miał się nazywać "Hoarding the Horde". * Kiedy Sonic kopie kokosy z Bombopająkami, w tle leci Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem. * Kiedy Team Sonic przygotowywuje bronie na ratunek Sticks, w tle leci utwór podobny do piosenki przewodniej Drużyny A. * Do wulkanu użyto tego samego modelu co do kanionu w odcinku Pomocnik. en:Closed Door Policy Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic Boom